You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by Kangaruby
Summary: A prompt I filled that I saw on Tumblr. -"What if character A was singing 'You are my sunshine' as character B slowly dies in their arms. And character B is singing with character A to comfort them as life slowly drains from their eyes."- As a warning there is a significant character death in this fic.


_This is from a prompt from Tumblr, that someone sent castlefanficprompts. (Prompt is at bottom of page)_

_The lyrics to "You Are My Sunshine" are also at the bottom of the page and are italicized throughout the fic._

_Just another mention that this fic has a significant character death, if you don't want to read a fic with character death for whatever reason, don't read it._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle nor the song I used ("You Are My Sunshine")._**

* * *

She laid awake as she sang in not higher than a whisper,

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_You make me happy when skies are grey. _

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

It had been years since the sun had set and she had given up on waiting for the sunrise. Every day things were a bit better than the last but they were never as good as when he was with her. Even now as she sang alone she could swear she heard his sweet, baritone voice pick up on the next verse, as her own voice faltered into silence.

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'_

_I dreamed, I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken._

_So I hung my head and I cry."_

Sometimes the lyrics got to her, but tonight was a night they didn't, at least not at first. Tonight she was able to focus on remembering his voice and all the words he spoke to her with it. She remembered all the words he had spoken in silence, like when he brought her a cup of coffee or just gave her a smile of hope.

Lost in the moment of the song and lost to the memories of brighter times, she heard his voice continue the chorus.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Even after getting lost in the sound of his voice, she was always brought back to reality from the next line in the song.

_"You told me once dear, you really loved me._

_And no one else could come between._

_But now you've left me and you love another._

_And you have shattered all my dreams."_

She sang it quietly without listening to the words moving across her lips, to enticed by the scene taking hold in her head.

She was thrust back into the sunshine and scorching heat of the day. If it weren't for Montgomery's funeral and the events that occurred seconds later, she would have thought it to be a nice one. The last few words of the eulogy had just left her lips, similar words to the ones Montgomery had told her only days before now. "...and if you're lucky you find someone willing to stand with you."

She had turned her head to look at him, making sure he knew those words were for him as much as for Montgomery. After meeting her eyes with his, she had looked away. That's when she heard him shout her name, the echo of it ringing in her head.

"Kate!"

She can't even count the amount of time she wishes he would have reached her just a few seconds too late. But the truth was he reached her just in time. Just in time for the bullet, aiming for her, to hit him instead. Just in time for the blood soaking the ground to be his, not hers.

As she hovered over him and tried to stop the bleeding she remembers his words clearly, the first time he said them, but not the first time he meant them. "I love you, I love you Kate."

She told him softly to save his strength using a lulling shh, that he would be able to tell her that all later.

In what seemed like forever, they finally made it inside an ambulance. He was still holding on, but losing his grip on life with every passing second. He looked as scared as she felt and that's when she had started to sing.

She never liked to sing in front of people, it was a side of herself she only had really shown her mother. But somehow he had always managed to bring that part of her to the surface, and she held his hand as she sang.

She doesn't know how he managed the strength to sing along with her, but he did. Even in his greatest time of need and despair, he still somehow had it in him to soothe her with words.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

When the verse came to an end, his breathing began to slow. She held on to him and sang, not stopping until he closed his eyes.

Back in the darkness of her lonely bedroom she carried on the song with a heavy heart.

No matter what time of night it was, when she felt the urge to feel close to him, she sang.

_"I'll always love you and make you happy._

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me to love another._

_But you'll regret it all some day."_

It wasn't always perfect, sometimes she was too emotional to keep singing until the last verse, but on those days she always imagined him finishing it for her.

So tonight, she closed her eyes and listened for the sound of his voice, the entrancing melody, full of love and longing, soothing her back to sleep.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

* * *

**_Prompt from Tumblr:_**

_"What if character A was singing 'You are my sunshine' as character B slowly dies in their arms. And character B is singing with character A to comfort them as life slowly drains from their eyes."_

* * *

**_Lyrics to "You Are My Sunshine"_**

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
I dreamed, I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cry

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and you love another  
And you have shattered all my dreams

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
But you'll regret it all some day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, it's not the happiest of fics but, even with fiction, not everything has the happiest of endings._

_Love to know what you thought._

_Thanks for reading._

_This was a one shot story._


End file.
